Los pasos de mi lista
by vainillatwilight
Summary: Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si Peeta hubiera decidido acercarse a Katniss... Este One-Shot participa en el intercambio navideño del foro Diente de león para Robyn Raven... son todos bienvenidos a leer :*


**¡Hola gente!**

Bueno pues, este On-shot forma parte del intercambio navideño del foro **_Diente de león_** y esta completa y totalmente dedicado a **Robyn raven** y espero, realmente espero que e guste porque lo he hecho con mucho cariño y le he puesto muchisimo empeño.

Sin más que decir, paso al disclaimer: **Los juegos del hambre y sus distinguidos y maravillosos personaje no me pertenecen (por desgracia) anyway, solo busco ampliar mis horizontes sin nigun fin lucrativo.**

Disfruten la lectura :*

* * *

Era un ángel…. ¡NO! Era más bella que un ángel. Todo en ella era maravilloso y deslumbrante. No podía apartar mis ojos de ella, no podría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Aun que, en realidad, si había una cosa que podía lograr que dejara de observarla, y esa era que sus hermosos ojos grises se posaran en mi… justo como ¿ahora?

Desvío mi vista avergonzado y siento mis mejillas calentarse. ¿Me habría visto? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando? _"No seas cobarde Peeta"_ me dije a mí mismo _"Levanta la cabeza y mírala, solo una mirada"_

Claro que es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, así que tardo por lo menos cinco minutos en levantar la mirada, pero para cuando mis ojos se posan en el lugar donde ella debería estar, ya había desaparecido.

Chupo los dientes sintiéndome frustrado. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente acercarme a ella y decir hola? No era tan difícil. Lo había hecho muchas veces ya con diferentes personas, ¿Por qué con Katniss me parecía tan imposible?

-Porque no es como cualquier persona-Me susurre a mí mismo. Esa era suficiente explicación para mí.

Tenía que hacer algo. A éste paso acabaría muerto antes de poder acercarme a menos de cinco metros de ella. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para hablarle sin morir en el intento.

Por el momento me consentraría en caminar, el timbre había sonado ya, era hora de volver al salón. Con suerte, algo se me ocurriría. Quizá, durante la clase, habría algun trabajo en parejas, y, solo quizás, tendría el valor suficiente para pedirle a Katniss que fuera la mía

. oOo

Claro que eso no pasó. Las cartas del juego se pusieron a mi favor pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar alguna.

Choque con ella en la entrada del salón, pero no fui capaz siquiera de disculparme. Luego, como predije, la maestra nos puso una actividad en parejas, pero nuevamente, no fui capaz de acercarme. Para cuando llegue a su lugar, ella ya estaba con alguien, y, como si no fuera mucha tortura para mí, se sentó justa a mi lado. Cabe decir, que no pude poner atención a las indicaciones y de no haber sido por Delly, mi compañera de equipo, todo el trabajo habría salido mal.

El día no fue bueno para mí. No lo fue en absoluto.

oOo

Para mí era completamente normal pensar todo el día en Katniss, lo que no era normal, era que mis pensamientos estuvieran acompañados de tanta decepción, ansiedad y coraje.

Tenía meses tratando de acercarme a ella pero siempre había un obstáculo, una piedra en el medio. El día de hoy había tenido vía libre demasiadas veces, y resultó que mi obstáculo número uno había sido y sería siempre mi cobardía.

Había desaprovechado más de una oportunidad y eso me hacía enojarme conmigo mismo.

Después de la escuela llegue a casa y me fui directo a la habitación que compartía con mis hermanos y me encerré ahí con llave.

El único espejo que teníamos en la habitación me regresó mi reflejo. El chico rubio de ojos azules que me miraba desde adentro sonrió cuando yo sonreí. No era feo.

Me reí, era ridículo. Papá una vez me dijo que hablar frente al espejo te ayudaba a sentirte más seguro, pero nunca menciono que te sentirías tan tonto al hacerlo. Supongo que el sabía lo que decía, él nunca se equivocaba, así que, en lugar de alejarme me quede ahí frente al espejo y sonreí.

-¡Hey Katniss!-Saludé, casual, una sonrisita de lado acompañada de un ligero asentimiento-¿Qué tal?

Hice una mueca. Espantoso.

-¡Hola bonita!-Tranquilo, con un guiño, una sonrisilla y cejas arriba-Bonito día, ¿no? ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

¡Ja! Claro Peeta, buena esa.

-No te atreverías a hacerlo ni en sueños-Le susurre a mi reflejo.

Me dejé caer con pesadez boca abajo en la cama justo cuando papá abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-¿Día difícil, Peeta Pan?

Asentí contra la almohada, sin fuerzas ni ganas de levantarme.

-Oh, no…-Sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado-Peeta, ¿Qué ha pasado? No tendrá nada que ver la pequeña Katniss en todo esto ¿o sí?

Mi primera intención fue negarlo, decirle que ella no tenía nada que ver, pero él me conocía, Papá sabía que tenía la razón. Volví a asentir contra la almohada.

-Hoy tampoco pudiste hablar con ella, ¿eh?-No respondí-Haber Peeta, levanta la cabeza y cuéntame. Necesito saber cómo están las cosas para poder ayudarte.

No ocupó decir más. Me levanté y lo mire a los ojos sintiéndome esperanzado.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

.Claro hijo-Me dedico una sonrisa, de esas que solo él puede brindarme-Voy a ayudarte siempre que pueda.

Sonreí ampliamente. No podía pedir nada más, mi padre era lo mejor del mundo. Él siempre estaba conmigo, confiaba en él. Si me ayudaba, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

oOo

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando estés frente a ella?-La voz delgada de Delly me distrajo, haciéndome perder por un momento mi objetivo. La mire con los ojos muy abiertos.-Vale, no lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Negué rápidamente sintiendo mis mejillas calientes. Ayer, mientras planeaba junto con papá el plan "Acorrala a la ardilla" habíamos hecho una lista. La cual, estaba dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra, no habíamos hablado sobre lo que haría cuando estuviera cara a cara con ella. Papá había dicho que eso ya se daría solo.

-Peeta, Katniss está mirando hacía aca…

Con velocidad tomé a Delly del brazo y halé de ella para que se escondiera un poco más atrás del arbusto.

-¿Crees que nos haya visto?

Mi amiga negó. Riéndose a carcajadas

-¡Shh! ¡Delly!-Siseé-Va a escucharte…

Ella no dejo de reírse, la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella no estaba mirando hacia acá ¿verdad?

Delly volvió a negar mientras continuaba con su risa burlona.

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara…!

Decidiendo que era mejor ignorarla le di la espalda. Por entre las hojas podía ver la delgada figura de Katniss. Estaba a la puerta de la escuela tomada de la mano de su padre. La miré embobado.

Paso # 1.- Obsérvala, mira que le gusta, que le disgusta. Pon atención a los lugares que frecuenta y con quienes se junta.

Ok. Sabía todo eso. A Katniss Everdeen le gustaba cantar, el color verde, pasar el tiempo con su hermana pequeña, cazar y amaba el bosque. No le gustaba interactuar mucho con las personas ni llamar la atención. Sus ratos libres los pasaba en el comedoe o en el patio de la escuela debajo del gran árbol de la esquina oeste y se juntaba única y exclusivamente con Madge, la hija del alcalde.

Eso nos llevaba a saltarnos el paso uno para iniciar la operación con el paso dos.

Paso #2.- Acércate poco a poco, ahora que sabes los lugares que frecuenta, el camino que toma a casa o cosas similares, tópate con ella por accidente. No lo hagas mucho por que parecería extraño. Recuerda que no debe parecer que estas tratando de llegar a ella.

Respire profundamente un par de veces y salí de mi escondite con Delly pisándome los talones.

-Actúa normal-Susurré.

Solo fue un segundo, un pequeño momento de Distracción para volver a respirar, sea como fuere, el señor Everdeen me miraba desde arriba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bu…Buenos dí…Días-Tartamudee- lo..lo, lo siento.

Con cautela, esquivé al padre de Katniss, quien, podría asegurar, me miraba con desconfianza.

-Ten cuidado, Pequeño Mellark...

Asentí rápidamente, tomé la mano de Delly y salí corriendo, llevándola conmigo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó al tiempo que nos deteníamos, ya dentro de la escuela.

-No lo sé-Exclamé, tratando de agarrar aire.

-A salido de la nada.

Asentí detenidamente, Mi primera oportunidad de acercarme a Kat había sido desperdiciada. Pero No había por qué entristecerse, aun me quedaba todo el día.

oOo

Corrí al comedor en cuanto el timbre del descanso sonó.

Detenidamente saqué mi pequeña porción de pan y leche y la coloqué en la mesa donde Katniss se sentaba siempre junto con Madge, después de garabatear un: Para Katniss con un lápiz, me senté en la mesa continua.

Cuando ambas chicas pasaron a mi lado no levante la mirada. Sentía que cualquier acción podría delatarme.

Cruce los dedos para que mi plan funcionara y Katniss no rechazara el detalle.

-¿Se lo has dado ya?-Preguntó Delly sentándose a mi lado.

-¡Shh! Estoy tratando de escuchar.

A nuestro lado, un jadeo silencioso se escucho. Tuve que resistir el impulso de girarme para ver la expresión de Katniss.

-¿Quién lo habrá dejado?-Escuche preguntar a Madge.

-No lo sé-Respondió Katniss.

-Yo sí que lo sé-Rió la hija del alcalde-Solo hay un alumno que es hijo de la familia panadera del distrito 12.

Katniss dejo escapar un suspiro al tiempo que yo contuve el aliento.

-¿Mellark? No lo creo-Suspiré-No creo que él me note realmente Madge. Que él sea de la familia del pan no quiere decir que esto sea de su parte.

-Tienes razón-Tuve que esforzarme para seguirlas escuchando, el comedor comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos-Entonces, ¿lo aceptaras?

Su respuesta tardo en llegar. De nueva cuenta dejé de respirar, con mis dedos aun cruzados esperando que dijera que sí.

-Claro, a Prim le vendría bien un trozo de pan.-Solté el aire y sonreí, A mi lado, Delly rio ligeramente.

-Vamos-Susurre, y salí del comedor con una sonrisa, acompañado de mi mejor amiga y con un hueco en el estomago que valía la pena soportar.

oOo

-Peeta, esto, en algún lugar de Panem, se llama acoso…

-¡Shhh!

-¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? ¿Shhh?

-Basta Delly, se supone que no debemos hacer ruido o se dará cuenta.

A unos 10 metros, Katniss caminaba de la mano con Prim.

Seguirla solo hasta su casa no era difícil, pero con Delly a mi lado parecía imposible.

-Es que, no entiendo porque tenemos que seguirla, Si se da cuenta pensará que estás loco y jamás en la vida te hablara.

-Pues si eso pasa será tu culpa-Alegue-como sigas hablando nos descubrirá.

Delly suspiró a mi lado resignada.

-Después de esto me tendrás que regalar una magdalena.

-Si, si…

-¿Buscan algo?

La voz femenina a mis espaldas me paralizó. Primero el padre y ahora la madre, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

La señora Everdeen estaba a nuestras espaldas sonriendo. Sus ojos azules no eran inquisidores como los de su esposo, más bien, eran cálidos. Como los de Prim.

-Na…nada-Tartamudee. Qué vergüenza, ¿es que no podía ser más obvio?

-Buenas tardes señora Everdeen-Saludó Delly como si nada pasara-Peeta y yo solo jugábamos.

-Oh, me alegra que se diviertan pequeños-Su voz suave me recordaba al murmullo del rio cuando lleva corriente-Tengan cuidado.

Después de decir eso, se fue.

oOo

-Peeta, estoy segura de que tu papá no se refería a esto cuando te dijo que buscaras la manera de acercarte a ella.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, esperando.

-Dijo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

-Pero no creo que eso incluya…

-Ya Dell-La interrumpí-Hazlo rápido, quizá así no duela tanto…

Claro que me equivoque, si dolió. El impacto del suelo con mi cabeza me hizo ver doble. En menos de 5 minutos Delly ya me había guiado a la puerta de la casa de las Everdeen.

-Oh, Delly ¿Qué pasa?-Escuche la voz de la señora Mellark lejana. Estaba mareado y la cabeza me punzaba. Quizá no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

-Es Peeta, se cayó y creí que usted podría ayudarme.

-Dios, Peeta, ven-La madre de Katniss sonaba alarmada y extrañamente preocupada. Camine tambaleante hasta ella y me guío por el pasillo hasta la cocina donde Katniss y Prim comían. Sobre la mesa reposaba la bolsa del pan que le había dado esta mañana, sonreí. -Vamos a ver. Siéntate.

Por un momento me sentí ridículo. Esto de lastimarme a mí mismo no parecía tan cuerdo y lógico como yo creía.

-¿Qué e pashó?-La voz cantarina de Prim me saco de mis pensamientos. Me sorprendió la claridad que una niña de escasos 2 años y medio podía tener.

-Prim-Siseo Katniss, con una mirada de advertencia.

-Está Bien-dije, nervioso.-Me he caído y me golpéela cabeza contra el suelo.

-¿dolo musho?-Sus ojitos azules demostraban preocupación, igual que su madre.

Negué con una sonrisa. Era mentira. Me había dolido demasiado, más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

-E mentida…

-¡Prim!-Exclamó Kat a modo de regaño-ponte a comer que se te enfriara la comida. Lo siento Peeta…

Sus ojos grises se toparon con los míos. Paralizándome. Por un segundo todo a mí alrededor dejó de existir. Y algo en su mirada me decía que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

No dijimos nada, después de ese mágico momento me permití sonreír ampliamente a pesar de que el chicón en mi cabeza dolía.

La revisión duró unos minutos más. Antes de salir de la casa de los Everdeen miré a Katniss, quien, sorprendentemente, me miraba. Al instante en que mis ojos azules se toparon con los suyos, ella volvió la mirada a su plato de comida.

-¿y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-No… pero si paso algo.

Delly me miro, esperando que le dijera el gran acontecimiento.

-Ella me miró.

MI amiga puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro. Quizá para ella una mirada de Katniss no significaba nada, pero, para mí, una mirada de Katniss significaba algo realmente maravilloso e importante.

-Vamos, enamorado ¡a que no llegas antes que yo a casa!

Delly corrió y no dude ni un segundo en seguirla. Hoy me sentía más feliz que nunca.

Katniss me había mirado y había sido un momento mágico. Aun que aun me faltaba acercarme más, ya no se sentía tan imposible. Lograría hablar con Katniss Everdeen y lograría que ella se enamorara de mí. Aun si la única manera era provocarme más chichones.

 **Paso #3.- Pregunta. Empieza interactuando con ella de manera simple. Salúdala en los pasillos y sonríele de lejos. No apartes tu mirada si ella te mira.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, mientras las nubes se paseaban a su alrededor.

Las clases estaban por comenzar, llevaba 10 minutos de retraso y eso no era nada bueno. Entré corriendo al salón justo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Nuestros ojos se toparon y tuve que recordarme lo necesario que era respirar. Salúdala. Pregúntale algo simple.

-Buenos días.-La seguridad en mi voz me sorprendió. Tomando en cuenta que las rodillas me temblaban, hablar con tanta claridad me habría parecido imposible.

-Buenos días-Sus ojos grises ligeramente entornados y ligera inseguridad en su voz.

-¿Tu también te quedaste dormida?

Las facciones de su rostro se relajaron y asintió. Su expresión parecía apenada.

-Un poco-Susurró. Los siguientes segundos, ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que ella volvió a hablar-Deberíamos entrar.

Asentí. Le sonreí y le dejé libre el paso. Habíamos empezado bien el día. Paso numero 3, cumplido.

oOo

-Te vi, pillo.

-Shhh… La maestra nos regañará.

-Bueno, entonces no te diré lo que Katniss acaba de hacer.

Miré a mi amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dilo-Demandé.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Delly…

Volvió a negar.

-Bien, entonces hoy no guardaré ninguna galleta para ti.

Los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-No serías capaz…

-Lo haré si no me dices lo que Katniss hizo.

-Eres un monstruo-Sus carita, normalmente amigable y alegre, se vio envuelta por una expresión dolida-Ella saca lo peor de ti.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme.

-No, tu lo haces-Sentencié-Has empezado tu.

Ambos nos miramos. Ella con los ojos entrecerrados y yo con un una sonrisa. Discutir con Delly era divertido y me gustaba hacerla enojar.

-Está bien-Dijo, rindiéndose-Katniss te ha volteado a mirar varias veces.

Mi sonrisa se amplio.

-¿Enserio?

Mi rubia amiga asintió.

-De hecho, lo está haciendo ahora.

No pude reprimir el impulso de volver mi mirada al lugar en donde Katniss estaba. Efectivamente, ella me estaba mirando, pero cuando mi nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella desvió la suya.

Estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando recordé un punto importante del paso 3 del plan. "No apartes tu mirada si ella te mira". Aun que ella ya había dejado de mirarme, espere, quizá si la suerte estaba de mi lado ella volvería a mirarme.

No pasó, así que, después de algunos segundos, volví mi atención a la clase. Ya habría otro momento para mirar a Katniss fijamente.

oOo

No fue mucho lo que tuve que esperar. En el descanso, mientras todos corrían, jugaban o platicaban en el patio, Katniss comía vallas al lado del gran árbol junto con Madge.

Desde el otro extremo del patio podía apreciarla con claridad. Ambas estaban concentradas en sus respectivos asuntos. Kat comiendo, Madge garabateando quien sabe que cosas en un cuaderno.

-¿Qué ves, Peeta?-Jeff, uno de mis compañeros de clase. Jeff no era agradable, de hecho era demasiado pesado y solía entrometerse en donde no lo llamaban, además de hacer bromas fuera de lugar y demasiado groseras. Sin esperar respuesta siguió mi mirada-¿Mirando a Everdeen de nuevo?

Su pregunta iba cargada de burla. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres, Jeff?-Delly lo miró con fastidio, ella realmente detestaba a nuestro compañero.

Él sonrió con aire superior y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo quería decirle a Peeta que no debería gastar el tiempo buscando a una niña como Everdeen.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

-Una de la veta no debería gustarte-Su sonrisa seguía presente-Siempre trae la misma ropa, no tiene dinero y ni siquiera es bonita.

Sentí mis sangre arder, si Jeff seguía hablando no podría responder ante mis actos.

-Es una flacucha muerta de hambre que no ha de tener ni donde caerse muerta.

No recuerdo en qué momento lo decidí, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que mi puño se estrellara contra su pómulo, logrando desestabilizarlo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Rápidamente se levantó y se acerco amenazante hasta mí. Él era, por lo menos una cabeza más grande que yo, pero tenía la ventaja de tener dos hermanos mayores y ser parte del equipo de lucha desde que tenía 5 años. Tres años de duro entrenamiento tenían sus beneficios.

Jeff intentó atacarme pero yo era más rápido. Me abalance contra él y con un poco de dificultad, logré inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella-Advertí con voz firme. No sabía que podía sonar tan amenazador, hasta ese día.

Lo solté y me levante.

-Me las vas a pagar Mellark-Grito, completamente rojo de furia-¿¡Oíste!? Me las vas a pagar.

Me giré y caminé con Delly pisándome los talones. Dirigí mi mirada hacía el lugar donde Katniss debía estar pero se había ido.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto mi amiga.

Asentí. Tratando de sonreír. Pero las palabras de Jeff me habían afectado realmente. ¿Era eso lo que pensaban de Katniss? ¿O pensaban eso de la gente de la veta en general? Fuese como fuese, eran crueles pensamientos que no llevaban nada de cierto. La gente de la Veta se esforzaba tanto como nosotros para sobrevivir. No eran diferentes a nosotros, no había nada que nos hiciera mejor que ellos.

Me preocupaba que Katniss estuviera al tanto de ese tipo de cosas. ¿Sería común para ella recibir comentarios ofensivos? ¿Sabía sobre lo mal que la gente se expresaba de ellos? Esperaba que no. De solo pensar que alguien se atreviera a lastimarla volvía a sentir esas increíbles e incontrolables ganas de defenderla a como fuera, con palabras, a golpes, o con la vida si fuera necesario.

Estaba por entra al salón cuando, de nueva cuenta, me tope con ella en la puerta.

Otra vez, como tantas veces ya, nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero ella volvió a desviar su mirada. Quise decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Estaba por hacerle una señal para que entrara cuando ella levanto su cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

Sus ojos grises se mantuvieron en los míos por unos instantes. Mi lado cobarde luchaba contra mis ganas de alargar el momento, pero por primera vez, ese lado de mi iba perdiendo fuerza.

No dije nada, solo le dedique una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y antes de apartarse de mí y entrar, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

El día de ayer, Katniss me había mirado, hoy, ella me sonrió. Y su sonrisa logró darme la paz que Jeff me había robado momentos antes. Su sonrisa me había hecho recobrar fuerzas para seguir intentando acercarme. Su sonrisa me había hecho enamorarme un poco más de ella.

La clase todavía no acababa cuando la horrible alarma sonó. Todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, y, aun que para algunos de nosotros no suponía un horrendo acontecimiento, para los de la veta sí.

La alarma solo sonaba cuando ocurrían accidentes realmente trágicos y grandes. Más comúnmente, sonaba cuando había accidentes en la mina.

Busque a Katniss con la mirada pero ella ya no estaba. Tenía que encontrarla.

El padre de Kat trabajaba en las minas desde joven. Si el accidente había sido ahí y él señor Everdeen estaba abajo, en los túneles, sería muy poco probable que lograra salir.

El pensamiento me tomó desprevenido y sentí ganas de vomitar. Eso no podía pasarle a la familia Everdeen.

Corrí tanto como mis pies me lo permitieron, hasta llegar a las minas. El polvo, los gritos, sollozos y gemidos, eran los protagonistas de la escena.

Busque a Kat por todos lados. Pero entre tantas personas yendo y viniendo para ayudar a evacuar me era completamente difícil.

Las personas corrían de un lado a otro. Algunos quitaban piedras y tierra con palas mientras otros lo hacían con las manos. Otros tantos entraban y salían de la mina para ayudar a los sobrevivientes, que al parecer, eran pocos.

A lo lejos, escuche un llanto desgarrador. Guiado por ese horrible sonido que me desgarraba el corazón la encontré.

De rodillas en el piso, moviendo y quitando escombros desesperadamente mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Su madre abrazaba a la pequeña Prim con desesperación, mientras esta lloraba, asustada por tanto alboroto.

Corrí sin pensar en nada más que en Katniss y su dolor. Cuando llegue a su lado me arrodille y junto con ella comencé a retirar los escombros.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, había dejado de sollozar, pero podía escuchar como respira agitada y como hipaba cada vez que tomaba un poco de aire. No la miré, temía que, si miraba su carita roja y llena de lágrimas, me derrumbaría y la abrazaría y tenía miedo de que eso la asustara.

Ella no dijo nada, en vez de malgastar el tiempo, continuo quitando la tierra. Yo sabía que no lograríamos hacer anda con eso. Sabía que su papá estaba en las profundidades y que, por más que escarbáramos no lograríamos llegar hasta él. Seguir con esto era en vano y sabía que Katniss estaba al tanto de ello, pero por alguna razón, no podía detenerla.

Sus dedos sangraban, igual que los míos, pero en realidad no importaba, su corazón tenía heridas más grandes que las de nuestros dedos y, por consecuencia, el mío también.

oOo

Después de ese fatídico día, las cosas no volvieron a ser igual. Katniss no volvió a mirarme. No volvió a sonreír, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

Verla era doloroso. Grande círculos negros enmarcaban sus ojos, cada vez se veía más delgada y siempre tenía una expresión de tristeza plasmada en su rostro. Verla me mataba.

De vez en cuando le dejaba algunas cosas en su mesa, o se las hacía llegar por medio de Delly o Madge, pidiéndoles siempre que no le dijeran que iban de mi parte. Ella nunca comía lo que le mandaba, yo la miraba guardar los paquetes en su pequeño y desgastado morral tejido. Estaba seguro de que se las llevaba a Prim y su madre.

Circulaban rumores de que la señora Everdeen se había vuelto loca después de la muerte del señor Everdeen. Pero yo sabía la verdad. La señora Everdeen no supo sobre llevar el dolor y este la hundió, dejando solas a sus hijas. Dejando que Katniss cuidara sola de Prim.

oOo

El clima lluvioso siempre ha favorecido las ventas en el negocio familiar. Al parecer, el pan se lleva demasiado bien con las bebidas calientes, y las pocas personas que se pueden permitir una mañana acompañada de un pan y chocolate caliente, frecuentan más la panadería en los días lluviosos.

Ayudo en la panadería desde que tengo memoria. Conforme fui creciendo se me fueron otorgando responsabilidades mayores, como preparar la masa y poner a hornear los panes. Decorar pasteles y dar forma a las galletas también era mi trabajo. Mi madre decía que eso era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Decía que gracias a Dios, no era un completo inútil como ella pensó en un principio.

Un día como cualquier otro, escuche a mi madre gritar afuera. Llovía fuerte y hacía mucho frio. No quise asomarme, era normal que mamá le gritara a la gente que se acercaba a buscar algo para comer o incluso en busca de refugio. Pero, cuando entro, algo en sus murmuros llamo mi atención.

El apellido Everdeen.

Disimuladamente me asomé por la ventana en el momento justo cuando Katniss se dejaba caer a un lado de un árbol joven. Sus labios morados por el frio. Temblaba y sujetaba su estómago con ambas manos.

Mi corazón se estrujó tanto que sentí que se iba a romper. ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a ella? Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera.

Una idea surgió de repente, demasiado arriesgado con mi madre cerca, pero si no lo hacía ahora, ella terminaría alejándose de nuevo y yo no podría ayudarla.

Espere a que mi madre me diera la espalda para dejar caer las hogazas directamente al fuego, quemando así la corteza del pan, haciendo imposible su venta.

Creía que no estaba viendo pero me equivoqué. Cuando me di la vuelta con los panes en la mano me tope con su aplastante y severa mirada.

-¿Pero qué has hecho, Niño estúpido?-Escuchar a mi madre llamarme así no era algo nuevo, pero igual dolía un poco, aun que cada vez menos. Lo que si dolió, fue su mano contra mi mejilla.

Sabía que quedaría marca, pero Katniss me necesitaba y si esto era lo que tenía que pasar para poder ayudarla, no me detendría.

-Llévaselos al cerdo-Ordenó mi madre, colérica-Te quedas sin comer dos días por idiota. A Ver si aprendes a tener cuidado.

Con pesadez arrastre los pies hasta afuera y camine lo más lejos que pude. No me atreví a mirar a Katniss, temiendo que se avergonzara o se sintiera incomoda. Tampoco me atreví a llevarle los panes hasta donde estaba, si mi madre se daba cuenta de que, aparte de haber quemado el pan, desobedecía sus órdenes por ayudar a una persona de la veta, me mataría. Además de que, seguramente, le arrebataría a Kat los panes de la boca, junto con la esperanza de llevar comida a casa para su familia.

Así que, en lugar de correr hasta ella, tomar sus manos, besar su frente y entregarle los panes como mi corazón me pedía, se los arroje, ambas hogazas cayeron a pocos metros de ella. Sin mirarla, volví a entrar a la casa.

oOo

Paso una semana después de eso. Ella no se acerco. Pero volvió a mirarme desde lejos. Haciéndome recordar que había, junto con mi padre, trazado un plan que no había podido terminar.

Es mañana antes de irme a la escuela busque la lista de pasos a seguir y leí el último de ellos.

Me salté el paso cuatro y cinco, a sabiendas de que ya había hecho más de lo que esos pasos me pedían.

Guarde la lista en mi mochila y salí en dirección a la escuela.

oOo

Era el descanso cuando todo sucedió. Salía del baño cuando Jeff y sus amigos me rodearon, acorralándome.

-¿Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?-Jeff me miró con su horrible sonrisa-Pero si es el eterno enamorado. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que Peeta es un acosador?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, dudaba que una persona como Jeff supiera realmente lo que significaban palabras tan complicadas y poco comunes para él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Espeté, sintiéndome molesto.

-Nada, nada- su voz tranquila y burlona no me auguraba nada bueno, algo tramaba-Solo que, encontré esta lista por ahí y no sé, me pareció interesante.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Jeff tenía entre sus manos mi lista.

Tome impulso para acercarme y arrebatarle el papel de las manos pero tres de sus amigos me tomaron por los brazos y el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté, con los dientes apretados y sintiendo dificultad para respirar.

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar. ¿Qué pensaría la muerta de hambre si viera esta lista?

Trate, en vano, de soltarme del agarre.

-Devuélvemela-Siseé.

-Yo creo que mejor se la daré a alguien para que ese alguien se lo de a alguien más y así hasta que la escuela entera vea lo patético que eres. Un idiota enamorado de una pobretona. Me debes un derechazo, Peeta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su puño me golpeo en la cara con fuerza, haciendo que me tambaleara. Los otros tres no me soltaron. Recibí otro golpe en la mejilla y un tercero en el estomago, sofocándome por completo y logrando doblarme, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso.

-No te metas conmigo, Mellark.

Dicho esto, se fue junto con su manada, dejándome arrodillado y sin aire.

Si Jeff cumplía su amenaza, si él realmente hacía pública esa lista, no solo Katniss se enteraría, si no que, además, me arrebataría la oportunidad de terminar lo que empecé, y lo más probable era que no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad de llegar hasta Katniss.

No me importaba que la escuela entera se enterara de mi enamoramiento por ella. Yo no me avergonzaba de estar enamorado de una chica de la veta. Yo no me avergonzaba de estar enamorado de Katniss. Pero, ¿Se burlaría ella de mí? ¿Pensaría ella que soy patético? Eso si me importaba.

Tomé varias bocanadas de aire y me puse de pie. Tenía que encontrarla y decirle algo antes de que Jeff llegara hasta ella. No dejaría que ella se enterara de mis sentimientos por boca de otra persona.

Corrí, con dificultad, por toda la escuela. Recorrí cada rincón pero no la encontré. Solo había un lugar donde podría estar. Con paso decidido, alejando los nervios que comenzaban a invadirme, me encaminé hasta el gran árbol.

-¿Katniss?

Nada, ella no se veía por ningún lado, miré hacia arriba, buscándola entre las ramas pero no la encontré.

Recargue mi frente contra el tronco del árbol y me sobe con cuidado la mejilla. Jeff había tenido suerte de que sus amigos me hubieran sujetado, estaba seguro de que, de haber estado solos, él no habría salido bien librado.

-¿Peeta?

La voz proveniente de mis espaldas me sobresaltó.

Me giré, sintiendo como los nervios volvían a invadirme.

Ahí estaba Katniss. Parada frente a mí con su rostro serio y sosteniendo la lista que tanto me había costado llevar a cabo. Cerré mis ojos, esperando que esto terminara pronto.

-Katniss, yo…Es solo que… -No sabía que decir, por primera vez me había quedado sin palabras-Será mejor que me vaya.

Derrotado, me di la vuelta. Si Katniss hubiera sentido algo por mí no estaría tan seria. Se había terminado. Después de esto no podría verla a la cara, me sentía tan avergonzado.

Lo que paso a continuación, me dejo paralizado. Ella se había acercado y había deslizado sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome por la espalda.

-Katniss…

-Gracias-Susurro, su voz amortiguada por la escasa distancia entre su boca y mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración, poniendo mi piel de gallina-Me has defendido de Jeff… me has ayudado el día del accidente y has estado ahí sin decir nada, sin esperar nada, sin mirarme mientras lloraba.

Sentí como su agarre en mi cintura se aflojaba. Sostuve sus manos con mis manos, temiendo que decidiera alejarse.

-Me has dado pan, nos has dado esperanza a mi familia y a mí. Has estado conmigo sin que yo lo notara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Solté sus manos y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, me libere de su agarre. Me gire para quedar frente a frente y poder mirarla a la cara.

-Yo lo haría aun que no lo notaras-Mi voz sonaba tan contenida como me sentía. Quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería y que estaba tan preocupado por ella que el estomago se me revolvía-Solo quiero que estés bien, Katniss.

Con un valor que no sabía que tenía, acomode un corto mechón de cabello marrón tras su oreja y de paso, acaricie su mejilla.

-Paso número seis-Susurro-Se sincero. ¿Lo estas siendo, Peeta?

Sonreí ligeramente ante la mención de él último paso de mi lista. Negué, sabiendo que había algo más que decir y que ocultar detalles era igual a mentir.

-Hay algo más-Tomé su mano entre las mías y respire muy ondo. Era ahora o nunca-Te quiero, Katniss… no solo quiero que estés bien, quiero que estes bien conmigo.

Ella me miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente. Su agarre se afirmo sobre mi mano y pregunto:

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Una sonrisa se apodero de mis labios y no pude evitar reír. Por alguna razón, ella rió conmigo.

Asentí, sintiendo que algo estaba cambiando. Esperando que no fuera un sueño, anhelando que no fuera la última vez que riéramos juntos y pidiendo al cielo que me diera toda una vida para poder sostener su mano de la misma manera que hoy.

Nos sentamos en las raíces del árbol. Hablamos y seguimos riendo. Y yo solo podía pensar en lo perfecto que todo había salido. Cambiaría algunas cosas, por ejemplo, la muerte del señor Everdeen. Pero además de eso, no cambiaría nada. Cada intento fallido, Cada golpe, cada caída y cada momento , los repetiría todos y cada uno de ellos.

Katniss Everdeen estaba conmigo, me había mirado, me había sonreído. Había llorado a mi lado y ahora comía conmigo. Era más de lo que esperaba. La lista realmente había funcionado. La lista realmente me había llevado a ella.

OOo

Habían pasado años desde ese día. Ahora nos encaminábamos juntos a los juegos. Pero, de alguna manera, lograría que ella saliera con vida. Porque, igual que antes,sentía esas increíbles e incontrolables ganas de defenderla a como fuera, con palabras, a golpes, o con la vida si fuera necesario. Por que ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿tienes una lista para esto?-pregunto mi novia, con pesar en su voz y sus ojos cargados de tristeza.

Negue, abrazandola por la espalda recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Te protegere con mi vida-Prometí.

-y yo con la mía, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Esta vez asentí.

-Te amo, Katniss.

-te amo, Peeta.

No hubo más palabras, nonhubo besos ni nada más. Ambos pensabamos en aquella lista que nos unió, ambos pensabamos en la manera de salvar al otro. Ambos pensabamos en una nueva lista para seguir juntos. por que, después de aquella mañana, cuando comimos juntos, nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno podría vivir sin el otro. Así que, esta noche, mientras Katniss durmiera sobre mi pecho y entre mis brazos, idearía dos nuevas listas. La primera indicaría los pasos para sacarla con vida de la arena y la seguda, bueno, la segunda sería para ella. Una lista con los pasos para sobrevivir sin mi.

-Te amo-volvi a susurrar contra su cuello.

Lo ultimo que haría en mi vida, sería demostrarle mi amor entregando todo por ella.

Mi mente ya maquinaba el primer paso de la lista para Katniss. Mi primera indicación para ella:

Paso #1: Te amo. Nunca me olvides. RECUERDA QUE TODO LO QUE HICE FUE POR TI.

* * *

 **Robyn Raven:** ¡Feliz navidad! Como ya dije arriba, espero que tu regalo te haya gustado. La razón por la que te escogí fue porque tu tercera propuesta me encanto, esa donde Katniss enferma y, como yo soy amante de la tragédia, en un principio esa había sido mi primera opción. Pero como vez, termine escribiendo otra, y es que, no se si te eperabas algo mas tierno o cómico, pero esto es lo que ha salido y he tratado de apegarme a los sucesos mas importantes del libro como la muerte del señor Everdeen y lo del pan. Para ti con muchisimo cariño.

Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo plasmando tu propuesta y también deseo que pases excelentes y felices fiestas.

Con cariño, alee'G

Gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron la opotunidad de llegar a hasta aquí, los quiero :*

¡Feliz navidad a todos! Y que la suerte este de su lado este 2016! .|||.


End file.
